Kratos
Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Species: Human Demigod Affilation: Sparta, Olympus (defected) Age: Unknown, at least middle aged Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, stamina and agility, regeneration, powers granted by the gods or titans, immortality (Type 1) Weaknesses: No notable weakness Lifting Strength: Class 100+ (tossed the Collossus of Rhodes off him, manhandles giant monsters, wrestles with massive Titans) Striking Strength: Class K+ Speed: Peak Human | 41 mph with the Boots of Hermes | Arrow timing reactions Durability: Skyscraper+ level Destructive Capacity: Skyscraper+ level Range: Several dozen meters melee range, possibly over a hundred meters with magic Stamina: Huge, can climb up mountains and fight for days on end without tiring Standard Equipment: Blades of Chaos/Athena/Exile, Golden Fleece, Wings of Icarus Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rage of the Gods: Basically where Kratos becomes supercharged with power and becomes stronger and invulnerable (gameplay mechanics and no limit fallacy) Rage of the Titans: Basically the same as Rage of the Gods, except you just recieve less damage instead of become invulnmerable Rage of Sparta: Basically the same as the above 2, except less powerful, probably due to lacking powerups from other beings Poseidon's Rage: Kratos unleashes an omnidirectional AoE electricity attack that electrocutes enemies (note: Invulnerability while using it is a gameplay mechanic) Head of Medusa/Euralye: Kratos can use these to turn enemies he targets with this into stone Zeus' Fury: Can throw Zeus' thunderbolts at his opponents. Can supercharge the bolts for moar damage Amy of Hades: Can summon souls of Hades which attack nearby enemies. Are also immune to damage through spiritual intangiability Soul Summoning: Ability of the Claws of Hades. Can sumon several souls to attack his opponents, some of which possess special abilities (such as petrification and soundwaves) Army of Sparta: Ability of the Blades of Exile. Can create a phalanx around him where several spears thrust out of it and several arrows rain down from the sky, hurting enemies Typhon's Bane: A magical bow that fires very sharp gusts of wind similar to arrows. THis bow also allows Kratos to create small hurricanes, fire multiple wind homing blasts and summon a raging tempest that attacks enemies around him Bow of Apollo: Can rapid fire arrows and supercharge arrows that light on fire Cronos' Rage: Creates orbs of electricity that act as "traps" to damage enemies. The orbs can also explode Nemesis Rage: Ability of the Nemesis Whp where Kratos electrocutes his enemies when they come into contact with the Whip Atlas Quake: Kratos pounds the ground with his fists causing massive shockwaves that can cause enemies and debris to go flying Nemean Roar: Kratos slams the ground with his Nemean Cestus, creating waves of magic energies to hurt his enemies Barabrian Hammer: A large and powerul hammer that once belonged to the Barbarian King. As well as being a melee weapon, Kratos can use it to create shockwaves by slamming it into the ground. Can also summon souls in a similar fashion to the Army of Hades Spear of Destiny: A spear that can fire razor sharp energy blasts as projectiles. Can also leave traps on the battlefield that explode on contact Blade of Artemis: A large powerful blade used by Artemis to slay a Titan Blade of Olympus: Kratos' most powerful weapon. It is a large powerful sword that can fire energy blasts. Zeus was able to slay the Titans with one attack from the Blade, although Kratos' control over the Blade isn't as good as Zeus as far as feats go. The Blade can also one hit gods and drain them of their power Golden Fleece: A shiled worn on Kratos' right arm that allows him to deflect attacks thrown at him. Although this is largely based on gameplay mechanics and hard to gauge Icarus Wings: Kratos uses these wings taken from Icarus to glide through the air Sun Shield: A large shield used to parry attacks, leavin the opponent open to counter Charon's Wrath: Casts green clouds of ravenous flame that can spread amongst enemies Light of Dawn: Kratos can hurl orbs of bright light at enemies. Can be charged for more damage or fired rapidly Efreet: Releases the demonic fire spirit Efreet to attack enemies with omnidirectional fire AoEs Helios' Head: Helios' head that was torn off by Kratos and used a flashlight to reveal invisilbe objects, light dark enemies and blind his opponents Pandora's Box: Was used by Kratos against Ares at the end of God of War 1. Gives Kratos the size and power to fight and kill a God God of War: Kratos' form when he became the God of War after killing Ares. Kratos arguably possesses Ares' powers including telekinesis, size shifting, pyrokinesis, flight and telepathy. Since this is not current incarnation, this is normally not used unless stated by the OP Time Manipulation: Kratos can slow time by at least half with the Amulet of the Fates. Although he needs a statue to use this power. He can also travel through time. Although he has not demonstrated this ability without the Loom Chamber, contrary to the claims of other posters FP Victories: Xena (Xena Warrior Princess) - Xena Profile Avatar Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Aang Profile (both combatants were at full potential and Kratos was composite) Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Nariko (Heavenly Sword) War (Darksiders) - War Profile Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) - Dante Alighieri Profile Perseus (Clash of the Titans) - Perseus Profile Conan (Conan the Barbarian) - Conan Profile Simon Belmont (Castlevania) - Simon Belmont Profile Malus Darkblade (Warhammer Fantasy) GLADOS (Portal) FP Defeats: Dante (Devil May Cry) - Dante Profile Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) - Harry Dresden Profile Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile (have faced each other several times) Pit (Kid Icarus) - Pit Profile Akuma (Street Fighter) - Akuma Profile Thor (Marvel) - Thor Profile World War Hulk (Marvel) - Hulk Profile Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Link and Cloud Strife (Legend of Zelda and Final Fantasy VII) - Cloud Strife Profile (was allied with Dante and still lost, although Cloud could pretty much solo both) Lord Aizen (Bleach) - Lord Aizen Profile Darth Bane (Star Wars) - Darth Bane Profile Gabriel Belmont (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) - Gabriel Belmont Profile (match was divided into 2 rounds, first one being Human Gabriel vs GoW3 Kratos, where it was decided Gabriel would win and second one being Dracula Gabriel vs Composite Kratos, which was inconclusive due to current lack of feats for Dracula Gabriel) Kain (Legacy of Kain) - Kain Profile Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) - Shendu Profile Nicol Bolas (Magic the Gathering) (was allied with Kharn and Medivh and still lost) Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) - Sephiroth Profile (both combatants were not allowed magic) Sauron (Lord of the Rings) Skarbrand (Warhammer 40K) Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile Servants Gauntlet (Nasuverse) (It was determined Kratos could beat the weaker Servants and would lose to the mid-high tier Servants such as Gilgamesh, Archer, both Lancers, Saber, Saber Alter and both Beserkers) HST Gauntlet (Naruto, Bleach and One Peice) (Was allied with Vampire Hunter D, Dante, Alucard and Ryu Hayabusa, Kratos ranked at least low-mid tier HST level and could pose a threat to the high tiers if it weren't for his lack of speed) Inconclusive Matches: Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) Note: The notable techniques contains every item that Kratos had throughout the GoW series. He doesn't have all of them in his current incarnation Category:Character Profiles Category:God of War Characters